Home Videos
by forevermagik
Summary: Edward doesn't know what to get Bella for their anniversary. So, he goes and asks Alice. But her idea is so outlandish that the entire Cullen family suffers.
1. What to get her?

**Hey everyone! Guess what! I'm not dead! As I'm sure many of you thought. Though, others of you knew perfectly well that I wasn't dead because I was reviewing your stories telling you to UPDATE!**

**The last thing I've done updating wise was added the song lyrics of "Never Alone" by _BarlowGirl _to my story "Why Did You Leave?" Because the lyrics fit so perfectly.**

**So here I am, with another story for you. It started off as a songfic about a month ago. I typed it all up and it was a couple of pages long and I was quite pleased with it. But then Alice yelled at me to add more to it. (Yes, Alice actually yelled at me. In my head at least. I'm just weird like that.) So, I added more to it. **

**You won't actually see the lyrics until the last chapter, and that's a long way off.**

**So here's the story behind the songfic that I came up with a month ago that Alice yelled at me to add more to. **

**Enough with my babbling, here's the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

---

**Six Months-Edward Part One**

_What to get her?_

It was six months until Bella's and my anniversary. I had no idea what to get her.

I went across the hall and banged on Alice's door.

She came out into the hallway.

"What'cha want?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's six months before our anniversary and I have no idea what to get her." I said.

She thought for a minute, then said, "Why don't you create a piano piece for her?"

"I've done that before."

"Okay, how 'bought you make her a video, showing a bunch of events pertaining to hers and your life. Even better, let me make the video, I've just been dying to try that equipment you bought me ever since I've been recording things since Bella's change."

There was no point in telling her no, she was already going to make the video whether I wanted her to or not.

"That'll be great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Then I went back into my room.

I would have to come up with something else on top of the video.

---

**Well, there it is. The beginning of it anyway. Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but I'll put up the next chapter soon!**

**Review!**


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Okay peoples, here's the next chapter!**

**This one's is basically the last chapter in Alice's POV. Though, I did add some more at the end of it. (The first bit of the filming-involving a taxi!) **

**Thank you to: _flippin sweet twilight lover, Asquared91, lizziemcclure, FallenAngel5439, Addie W., pinkfroggy, ILuvEdwardCullen, foreverinlove17, rin09, _and _Slasherbynight6 _for reviewing!**

**To answer a question: This isn't a sequel, it is completely separate from all my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or any of the characters associated with it. (Though, it would be nice to talk with Alice in person.) **

---

**Six Months-Alice Part One**

_The Perfect Idea_

Wait for it.

Six months and counting.

Wait for it.

He would be here any moment.

Wait for it.

He was contemplating what the heck he would get for her.

Wait for it.

I had a plan or two in mind.

Wait for it.

One of which I was going to go through no matter what.

Wait for it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!  
_

There we go!

I went out into the hallway to see a very flustered Edward.

"What'cha want?" I asked.

"It's six months before our anniversary and I have no idea what to get her." He said.

Knew that was coming.

Plan A: "Why don't you create a piano piece for her?"

Reply: "I've done that before."

True, but a good idea nonetheless.

Plan B-my personal favorite: "Okay, how 'bought you make her a video, showing a bunch of events pertaining to hers and your life. Even better, let me make the video, I've just been dying to try that equipment you bought me ever since I've been recording things since Bella's change."

Yep, I have definitely been thinking about this too much.

"That'll be great!" He said, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He would be thinking of something else to get her any moment.

Oh well, time to start filming. I had the perfect idea!

To start with at least.

First of all, I had the song "Life After Death and Taxes" by Relient K stuck in my head, it became my inspiration.

The perfect clips of Bella's life were forming in my mind as the lyrics played.

It was perfect, perfect, perfect!

And no one would see the finished copy until Edward himself previewed it before he showed it to Bella.

To start with, I needed a taxi, Bella, Edward, and the streets of Phoenix.

---

"So, tell me why we are now testing my acting for some reason?" Bella asked, tugging on the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Just do it." I replied.

Edward went off to get the taxi I "borrowed" well, rather stole, but we did have every intention of returning it!

"Action" I whispered, though I'm not sure either one of them heard it.

Edward brought the taxi around the corner and Bella jumped in the backseat, just as I told them to do.

"Perfect!" I squealed. I wasn't expecting them to get it right on the first try.

"That was it?" Bella asked.

"Don't ask questions." It was going to be my motto for the next several months. _Now, go return the taxi! _I told Edward.

---

**Well, there's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! This is a little longer than the last one, by about a page on Word. **

**Coming Soon: The taxi clip in Bella's POV!**

**Review!**


	3. Tell Me Why We're Doing This Again

**Hello again! Here's chapter three! The taxi clip in Bella's POV. Most of these chapters are going to be short because they're a certain person's thoughts on a video clip. But, I'll try to be updating on a daily basis, so that should keep you all happy!**

**Thank you to: _SeaBloo, foreverinlove17, GoodyGoody23, Slasherbynight6, Addie W., 1stepbehind29,Asquared9, pinkfroggy, Edward13, _and _emotional-dreamer, _for reviewing!**

**To answer a question: Yes, Bella is already a vampire. **

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own Twilight??? How dare you suggest such a thing…. sniff I guess I don't own Twilight…**

**---**

**Six Months-Bella**

_Tell Me Why We're Doing This Again_

"So tell me why we are now testing my acting for some reason?" I asked. We were on a busy street in Phoenix, all of us would be shining if it weren't for the gigantic hats on our heads, gloves that came up to our elbows, long-sleeved turtlenecks, and long pants. Basically, every inch of our skin was covered with clothing.

It had been about a year and a half since my change, and about six months after Edward and I got married, and yet here we were with Alice, all the way down in Phoenix, testing my acting skills.

Alice and her strange ideas.

"Just do it."

Edward left to go get the taxi we "borrowed", and to change into the taxi driver uniform Alice had gotten him.

I stripped of the hat and put on the jacket Alice handed me. I kept my face down so no one noticed the glittering.

Edward brought the taxi around the corner and I jumped in the backseat, throwing a wad of money into the front seat just as rehearsed. The whole experience felt like a big case of déjà vu. I just couldn't place it.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed and turned the camera off.

"That was it?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions." Alice said, climbing into the taxi.

I looked to Edward, but he gave nothing away. If only I could read minds, but no, I had the ability of telekinesis. Not a bad gift, just completely useless in the current situation.

---

**Okay, so, another chapter done, yet another to come… Coming soon: Edward's thoughts on the taxi clip!**

**Review!**


	4. What Did I Get Us Into?

**Hola! People! Chapter four has arrived! Here lies the taxi clip in Edward's POV. Enter at your own risk. I am warning you now, this is a short chapter, sorry in advance. Do not kill me!!! **

**Thank you to: _foreverinlove17, 1stepbehind29, pinkfroggy, JaDe-ViPeR08, Asquared9, GoodyGoody23, Slasherbynight6, _and _rin09, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish I owned Twilight, but, alas, I do not…**

**---**

**Six months-Edward Part Two**

_What did I get us into?_

Just a week after I told Alice of my predicament, she had me and Bella out in Phoenix to record something.

The three of us were standing on a busy street in broad daylight with clothing covering us from head to toe.

Alice explained what was going to happen.

_To reenact her little trip when we were here last. _

I shuddered at the memory as Alice "mentioned" that.

We had "borrowed" a taxi. With every intention to give it back of course.

I changed into the taxi uniform that Alice had gotten me. And went to go bring the taxi around just like Alice had said.

I was surprised that Bella hadn't figured it out yet. But, she was very good at suppressing painful memories.

I turned the key in the ignition and drove around the corner. Just as Alice had said. I slowed to a stop as Bella came into view, she jumped in the backseat and threw a wad of money in the front seat.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"That was it?" Bella asked.

"Don't ask questions." Alice said, joining Bella in the backseat. I drove off to return the taxi.

---

**Another down, so many more to go… Up next: Alice's thoughts on the progress! Does she like it? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Review!**


	5. Insert Evil Grin Here

**Hey! Chapter five is here! Everyone give a round of applause! I would have had it out earlier today, but I was at my grandma's house. For the couple of you that are reading this that actually know my grandma, you know that there is no rush at her house and getting out of there any time soon is out of the question. **

**School is out! (For now) and I have completely finished all my semester finals! So, this could lead into two things, one: because I don't have school anymore, I may be updating faster! Two: because it's almost Christmas, my updates may be coming slower. So, we'll just wait and see. **

**Here is the chapter that I promised you! **

**Thank you to: _pinkfroggy, FallenAngel5439, NeoGirl1704, Asquared9, MorexPurplexPlease, Slasherbynight6, GoodyGoody23, _and _xxBellaCullenxx, _for reviewing!**

**Yes, technically, the past few chapters were the same thing just in different POV. So, therefore they had different thoughts and humor behind them. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is only mine in my dreams. **

**---**

**Six Months-Alice Part 2**

_Insert Evil Grin Here_

I looked over the footage. I loved it! All was going according to plan, and I was just getting started!

I began plotting my next bit of ideas for clips.

Let's see, I needed Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and me. Then, someone would have to film…

Carlisle could do it…

But what would I do with Bella?

Esme could conveniently take her hunting!

Ooh! Was I a criminal mastermind or what?

Don't answer that.

And for my next clip: scalpels! I had a boxful that the Biology lab was just throwing away.

Why not put them to use?

For that one, I would need everyone but Bella.

How to get rid of her?

Well, if all else fails, I could just banish her from the house.

Ooh! And then I could do something on Esme's suicide attempt!

Then I could do one centering around Bella's eighteenth birthday. Edward may not like it…but he could deal.

Now, what to do next? (insert evil grin here)

---

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow, if not…well…it'll come. I make no promises to exactly when. **

**Review!**


	6. Lights, Camera, Action!

**(Fanfare music) The next chapter has arrived at last! Well, actually, it's only the next day, but still. Anyway, this chapter is longer by a lot! Go me!!! Yay! So, here is your longer chapter right on schedule. Enjoy! **

**Thank you to: _Slasherbynight6, NeoGirl1704, FallenAngel5439, 1stepbehind29, GoodyGoody23, Asquared91, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is only mine in my dreams. **

**---**

**Five Months-Edward**

_Lights, Camera, Action!_

Our next bit of filming was a little odd to say the least. Alice and her strange ideas. This one had nothing to do with Bella. I just couldn't connect it with her, and I could connect almost anything with her.

She had Esme take Bella out to hunt to she could film. Bella wasn't to be in this part of the film.

She had Carlisle film so she could be in the picture as well. It was only a short clip, but it started with me pointing at Alice, who pointed at Jasper, who pointed at Emmett, who pointed at Rosalie, who pointed at me. All of us had somewhat guilty expressions on our faces like Alice told us to do.

"What does this have to do with Bella?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions." Alice said, taking the camera up to her room.

---

The third bit of filming involved all of us, except Bella, and scalpels. I was very glad that Alice wasn't the one who could read minds. The word "insane" was very prominent in my mind. In fact, everyone thought she was a little bit odd lately. Even Jasper.

She banished Bella to the forest.

As soon as Bella was gone, Alice called us all to the front room and handed each of us a shiny silver scalpel.

"Where did you get these?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"I didn't steal them from you if that's what you're thinking. I nicked them from the Biology lab, they were just going to get rid of them anyway because a new shipment came in.

Carlisle sighed.

"Now what I want you all to do is fake an all out fist-fight with scalpels. In slow motion." Alice said, going over to set up the camera.

"Like human-speed?" Rosalie asked.

"No, slower."

Rosalie, Emmett, and I all groaned. Esme bit her lip, Carlisle wondered what happened to Alice. Only Jasper was silent, thoughts included.

"Camera's ready! Action!" Alice shouted, running to join the action.

We all shrugged and looked about at each other. Figuring it would get us out of here faster, we began "fighting".

During the brawl, Emmett pulled Rosalie's hair causing her to turn around and stab him with her scalpel, not that it did any damage. Then Jasper went over and went to punch Emmett in the chest but just as he was about to do so, Alice jumped on Emmett's back causing him to duck slightly making Jasper's punch hit Emmett in the face instead. Emmett then tackled Jasper. I went to dog pile on them but just as I was about to do so, Emmett rolled off, causing me to land right on Jasper. Next thing I knew Alice came flying towards me and was sent sprawling across the room into Esme whose braided hair hit me right across the face. Then Carlisle pinned me to the ground.

Imagine that all in slow motion.

Eventually, Alice called out, "Okay everyone, smile and wave for the camera!" we did so.

And what a funny sight that must have been. Esme was pinning Carlisle to the ground who had Rosalie by the ankle, who was bashing Emmett upside the head who was strangling Jasper who was holding Alice above his head who had the back of my shirt while I had a handful of Esme's hair, which had long since came out of the braid.

We all stood up and grinned stupidly.

"And cut!" Alice shouted.

We all began to dust ourselves off. Rosalie asked, "What was the purpose of that?"

"Don't ask questions." Alice said. I knew that response was coming. Even her thoughts "said" that.

---

Two weeks later, Alice wanted to film me again.

Last week's filming involved Esme and Carlisle. Something about "reenacting suicide attempt" and "not asking questions" was on her mind.

Well, actually, Alice didn't want to film me, she wanted me to do the filming.

The clip involved running, and she needed someone who could keep up at an even pace. Me.

She, Jasper and I went out to the forest.

She had already explained this to Jasper, so I felt incredibly out of the loop. And I'm the mind-reader here.

She handed me the camera. "Keep it even and keep up with Jasper. I trust you know how to use it."

I ignored her mockery.

"Just go on." I said.

"What?" Alice called, laughingly.

"Action!" I said, a little louder.

Jasper began running, I could feel the stress waves radiating off of him. I assumed it was for the clip.

Alice came up, pushing herself to catch up.

When she did, she said, "It's not your fault, there was too much blood. Bella doesn't blame you, you know."

I then realized why Alice hadn't told me anything. Painful memories of her eighteenth birthday flooded my mind.

A wave of calm passed through me and Alice tried to pry the camera from my hand.

_This is why I didn't mention anything. I was afraid you wouldn't do it, or you might throw a vase again. Or ruin another TV. _

I saw her point. Even though Bella had forgiven me of the whole incident, I couldn't forgive myself.

"Why did you make me do this then?"

_Please, just don't ask questions. _

I followed her back to the house, wishing Bella were there to distract my thoughts.

---

And yet, the next day, she _still _wasn't done.

I heard her next door, knocking on Bella's and my bedroom. She needed Bella for filming.

I turned the music down, waiting.

Two minutes and thirty-four seconds later I heard it.

"…Edward! I need you!"

I turned off the music and went down the stairs.

"Care to do the filming?" Alice asked.

I took it and said, "Lights, camera, action!" Though, I only said it for Alice's benefit.

Bella hugged Jasper and then Alice pulled Bella into a bone-crushing hug had she still been human. "Cut!" Alice called.

I turned the camera off.

Bella reached for the camera, but Alice had already taken it from my hands whispering "Don't ask questions" as she whisked by.

Bella looked toward Jasper and I for answers but neither of us seemed to really know what was going on.

---

**Well, here is a long chapter, maybe my next chapter will be just as long. Sadly, I doubt that. **

**Up next: Alice's POV in her devilish filming!**

**Review!**


	7. Jump!

**Okay, sorry, this one is shorter than the last one. Sorry! **

**Thank you to: _foreverinlove17, PhantomMagik, 1stepbehind29, GoodyGoody23, NeoGirl1704, rin09, FallenAngel5439, ForeverBitten, Donyel, Dark-Wiccan-Goddess, MorePurplexPlease, _and _besafe _for reviewing!**

**It has been brought to my attention by a couple of you that Alice has lost her mind. Well, maybe she has… ;D**

**P.S. Glad that I can make you all laugh!**

**Disclaimer: Umm…I don't own Twilight?**

**---**

**Five Months-Alice Part One**

_Jump!_

Three bits of filming done.

Taxi clip, check.

Blaming clip, check.

Scalpel clip, check.

Now, for the reenactment of Esme's suicide.

"Come on you guys!" I wailed from outside the locked door. "It _is _for Bella after all!" Technically, it might be considered cheating playing the "Bella" card, but it did work.

Maybe that's why it's considered cheating.

Esme came out in clothing that looked like it was from the 1920's. Perfect.

But where was Carlisle?

Just as I asked myself that, he came out in a morgue uniform commonly used in the 1920's. Again, perfect.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, leading the way to my Porsche. Bright yellow of course!

We went off into the mountains.

Esme trudged up to the top. Carlisle positioned himself to catch her at the bottom. Not that that bit of info would be shared on camera.

I positioned myself to see it all.

Esme appeared at the top of the cliff.

She walked up to the edge, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, teetered for a moment…

And jumped.

Carlisle caught her, and Esme whispered, "I must really love Bella to be doing this."

I handed her the box of contacts I had brought along.

"Put these in."

She did, they made her eyes turn a wonderful, blood chilling crimson color.

"Now, Carlisle, just hold her."

The two did so, obligingly.

Perfect.

"Thank you!" I said as we went back to the car.

"You're welcome." They both replied simultaneously.

Cliff clip, check.

Now, for the forest clip.

---

I officially had the forest clip, but now Edward was playing depressing songs on the piano.

I didn't know it would still affect him that much.

The next day there was just a tiny little thing I was missing for this bit.

I went to Bella's door, "Bella? I need to film you!"

"Coming" Was the muffled reply.

I brought her down to the front room where Jasper awaited us.

I explained to Bella what we needed to do and called Edward down to do the filming.

Once the filming was done, I had grabbed the camera and dashed off to my room, making sure I had whispered "Don't ask questions" in Edward's ear on the way by.

---

**Well, it's just over two pages on Word. Yeah, I know, short. Sorry! For the third time this chapter…**

**Stay tuned to see how Bella feels about what's going on. **

**Review!**


	8. What is she up to?

**I honestly don't have something to say for once...well...ON WITH THE STORY then...**

**Thank you to: _SeaBloo, rin09, Asquared91, FallenAngel5439, GoodyGoody23, Twilight Fay, 1stepbehind29, Warui-Usagi, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...let me see...nope, don't own Twilight. **

**---**

**Five Months-Bella**

_What is she up to?_

A month later, I still didn't know what Alice was up to. She was always taking someone out somewhere to film them.

Yesterday, she took Jasper and Edward into the forest.

Just last week, she took Esme and Carlisle out to the mountains somewhere.

Two weeks ago, they all banished me from the house sending me out to the forest by myself so they could film something.

Three weeks ago, Esme took me out to hunt and when we came back, I knew Alice had been filming.

There was a knock on my door.

"Bella? I need to film you!"

"Coming."

She brought me to the front room where Jasper waited.

He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do: Bella, it's really simple, just go up and hug Jasper, make sure your eyes are closed though. Oh, hang on… Edward! I need you!"

Edward came running down the stairs.

"Care to do the filming?" she asked.

He grabbed the camera and said, "Lights, camera, action!"

I did as Alice told me and the next thing I knew she was pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I would have said something, but we were still filming. So I just stood there like an idiot until Alice yelled "Cut!"

I tried to grab the camera but Alice had already taken it to her room, muttering something about, "Not asking questions."

Neither Edward nor Jasper would give me any info on what just went on.

---

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review!**


	9. I need

**I shall apologize now, before any of you read the chapter. It's short. Really short. Sorry. There, I have apologized. But, cut me some slack, it's Christmas Eve. Be glad that I updated at all. **

**Thank you to:_ Asquared91, Twilight Fay, 1stepbehind29, FallenAngel5439, rin09, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I asked my parents to get me the rights to Twilight for Christmas, sadly, they couldn't get me them. So, I don't own Twilight. **

**---**

**Five Months-Alice Part Two**

_I need…_

Six bits of filming done.

So many more to go.

I took quite a few weeks off of filming to put together the clips I already got, but I was no where near done. I wasn't even halfway through the song. Maybe a third.

Let's see, what did I need next?

I needed a clip of Edward leaving.

I needed a clip of Edward's heart breaking.

I needed a clip of Bella's heart breaking.

I needed a clip of the voices inside of Bella's head.

I needed a clip of Bella daydreaming about being a vampire.

I needed a clip of Bella running through the forest.

I needed a clip of Bella jumping off a cliff.

I needed a clip of Bella and Edward in each other's arms.

I needed a clip of Bella and Edward running.

A lot to do in one month, huh?

Time to start filming.

---

**Well, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope yours is filled with happiness and joy. (Did that sound cheesy, or is it just me?) I may or may not update tomorrow. It depends on how early I want to get up. **

**If I don't update tomorrow, you'll have chapter 10 by the end of the year! ;D **

**Review!**


	10. Curse the Camera to Oblivion

**Tada! You have a slightly longer chapter on your hands here! (Or should I say, on your computer screen?) Well, anyway, I have a long chapter for you! Hip! Hip! Hooray! **

**I hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Thank you to:_ FallenAngel5439, Twilight Fay, ForeverBitten, _and _GoodyGoody23 _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Twilight were not one of my Christmas presents. (tear) **

**---**

**Four Months-Edward**

_Curse the Camera to Oblivion_

Alice gave me relief for a month. None of us saw her during that month anyway. She was putting together what she had already filmed, but obviously, she was in need of more.

"Edward! I need you!" Alice called from the door. I sighed, _what now?_

"We'll need the Volvo. Mind driving to Forks?" Alice said, skipping down the stairs, camera in hand.

I sighed. Even though she said "mind driving to Forks" it meant, "we're going to Forks whether you like it or not and if you don't drive, I will."

I grabbed the Volvo's keys and went to my car.

The drive to Forks didn't take very long, I just wanted to get this over with.

"I need you to pull in front of Chief Swan's house. Don't worry, he won't be there."

I did as she said.

I parked and looked expectantly at her. She wasn't letting me into any of her thoughts. She was concentrating way too hard on adjusting the lens.

"There. Now the night-lens is on. It beats actually filming in the dark."

Not that it really mattered, we could see fine in it anyway.

"Okay, I'm going to step out of the car and you're going to drive away. Just go around the block and meet me back here." Before I could reply, she was out of the car.

She signaled that she was ready and I drove off. I had absolutely no idea why I was doing this.

Once I had circled the block, I pulled over and let Alice back in.

"Drive down the street and pull over."

I did so.

"Bang your head against the windshield. Do it like you did the night you left Bella. Oh, and when your cell phone rings, check the caller ID and then set it down."

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I did so. It wasn't a very hard feat to accomplish. Alice had given me reason enough to do it. Anger at myself flooded through my dry veins. I banged the windshield with my fists too, not caring if anything broke.

Nothing did.

My cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and realizing it was Alice I just set it down before I smashed it.

I heard Alice whisper "cut" and she turned on Debussy.

"Why must you put me through this?" I asked.

"Because I need it for the film. No more questions."

I drove back home, glad that Alice didn't ask anything else of me.

_---_

Alice took Bella away to film before I even had a chance to spend any time with her.

I didn't see her all night.

I didn't see her much the next morning either.

She had come home to shower, then went to run off some energy in the forest.

She didn't come back, for Alice had stolen her to do some cursed filming.

But when they did come home, I was waiting.

My Bella ran to my arms and I held her close.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

I immediately looked at the camera, cursing it to oblivion.

"Alice…" I growled.

_You brought this upon yourself! Oh, and don't ask questions._

I growled again, but did nothing further.

"Pick her up and run with her. I don't have a clip like that yet." Alice blurted out.

I didn't hesitate. I loved running with Bella. I picked her up in my arms.

"No, she'll have to be on your back, Edward." Alice reprimanded.

We both groaned, but complied.

Once she was on my back, Alice whispered, "run". I was off, you didn't need to tell me twice.

Bella screamed with delight. I laughed silently, this was so exhilarating. I heard Alice call "cut" but I didn't stop.

Bella didn't mind, so I just kept on running.

---

**There you go, chapter 10 by the end of the year!**

**Review!**


	11. Dang, I AM Cruel!

**Basically, this is Alice's thoughts on the progress. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to:_ Asquared91, xxBellaCullenxx, Dark-Wiccan-Goddess, emotional-dreamer _and_ Kute Anime Kitty, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Ooh! I own Twilight! The book I mean. Not the rights. **

**---**

**Four Months-Alice Part One**

_Dang, I AM Cruel…_

And here I thought those clips would take a month to acquire, and here I have them in less than a week!

Go Alice!

At least Edward was cooperative…I was prepared to do some serious threatening to get him to come out of his room and shoot some of the most painful clips I would ever make him do.

Scratch that, _the most painful _clips I would ever make him do.

I am cruel. But, it _is _for Bella after all.

Bella was just as easy. She followed along with little resistance. I think she's resigned herself to knowing that she has to be filmed and there's nothing she could do about it.

Dang! I am cruel! I totally just made the two of them reenact the worst nights of their lives!

And I'm just now realizing this…

Smooth, Alice, real smooth.

Well, on the bright side, I got one of them holding each other and one of them running.

And we all know how much Edward likes running…

He kept running long after I called 'cut'.

It's in his nature I think.

---

**Yeah, I know, it's short, but in my opinion, it's funny. Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	12. More of the Don't Ask Questions!

**Yay! I have brought you another long chapter! This one is in Bella's POV. I guess it's kind of like the one in Edward's POV a couple of chapters ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank you to:_ SeaBloo, GoodyGoody23, Asquared91, NeoGirl1704, elvesputmysocksinablender, Craziness-n-love, 1stepbehind29, Kute Anime Kitty, i love twilight and newmoon, _and _Thundereve _for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**---**

**Four Months-Bella**

_More of the "Don't ask Questions"!_

A month later, I still had no idea what was going on.

Yesterday, Alice and Edward were gone practically all day filming.

Today was my turn again.

Alice took me into the woods, it was dark and raining. Big surprise, we were back in Forks.

"Reenact the night Edward left you."

That was actually hard to do. It wasn't easy to summon up emotions that were long-since suppressed, especially since we've been married for eight months.

But what I did manage to do, Alice was pleased with.

"Now what was the purpose of that?"

"What did I say about asking questions?"

I rolled my eyes and followed her to her car to my next torture.

We were in Port Angeles, standing on the sidewalk of a semi-busy street. Alice had made me change clothes, just so I wasn't in the same ones as I was in the previous filming.

"Reenact the night when you started hearing Edward's voice in your head."

"Who told you about that?"

She shrugged and motioned for me to get on with my acting. I did as she wished and we were done in twenty minutes.

She had me change clothes again. Obviously, she wasn't done with me. I wanted to ask a million questions that were on my mind.

But the look on her face screamed "Don't ask questions!"

The next thing I knew, we were in Forks again.

"Why— " I began.

"I forgot to film this while we were here before." She cut me off before I even finished.

We got out of the car and I found myself on a familiar walk. We were heading to Charlie's house.

Last he knew of me, I was living in England with Edward.

"We'll have to be quiet, he's sleeping." Alice whispered.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I muttered, following her in the climb to what used to be my window.

My room looked pretty much the same as it did when I moved out.

"Sit at your desk and stare out the window, daydream about something." Alice murmured.

She climbed out the window into the tree just outside of it to get a better view.

She zoomed in on me, then out again, very slowly.

"Perfect." She mouthed and the two of us left and disappeared into the darkness. The words "Don't ask questions." Floated back to me as we ran.

---

The next day, Alice still wasn't done with me.

I was out in the forest, just running, laughing, enjoying myself.

Enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. And the fact that I wasn't tripping.

This was the life!

Until Alice came up behind me, camera in hand.

"We're going to the beach, well actually, a specific beach in Oregon, it has a similar layout to what I'm looking for." She stated.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that looks like the beaches that are on Quileute property, without being on said property. We still aren't allowed."

Of course.

Though I still didn't know the reason behind her actions.

Soon, we were in Oregon, standing on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Okay, I'm going to climb down and go a little down the beach. When I shout jump, jump."

"What?" I screeched.

"Reenact your cliff diving incident. And if you don't get it right the first time, I'll make you do it again. I did see part of it in a vision."

Great.

Alice climbed down. I waited a few minutes and I heard Alice yell "jump".

Here goes, I jumped.

It was quite invigorating actually, I hit the water and swam back to the beach. Alice was waiting for me.

"Perfect!" she squealed.

Good, I wouldn't be doing that again.

She handed me a towel and a change of dry clothes, I don't remember bringing those, but I was thankful she did.

"When did you—" I began.

She cut me off, "Don't ask questions."

I dried off and changed, wondering what she had in store for me next.

---

"Okay, we're going home for now." Alice said as we climbed back into her car.

"Are you done with me?"

"No way! For my next clip, we'll need to be at home."

"Okay." I sighed. There was no way she'd tell me _why _she was filming.

When we got home, Edward was outside waiting for me. I ran into his arms and we embraced. _This _was the life.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

Edward's gaze shot to the camera, mine followed. We stared at Alice in disbelief.

"Alice…" Edward growled.

She must have thought something, for Edward growled again, but did nothing further. Alice looked smug. Darn! I wish I could read minds so bad right now.

"Pick her up and run with her. I don't have a clip like that yet." Alice said suddenly.

Neither of us hesitated. Edward didn't because he loved running with me on his back or in his arms. The latter preferably. I didn't hesitate because the sooner it was done, the sooner I could go inside and get away from the camera.

He picked me up in his arms.

"No, she'll have to be on your back, Edward." Alice said.

We both groaned, but complied.

Once I was on his back, Alice whispered, "run" and the two of us were off.

I couldn't help it, I screamed with delight. Being so close to him, running fast, all so exhilarating. A few minutes later, we heard Alice call "cut" but he didn't stop running.

I didn't mind though.

---

**So, there you have it, a nice, long chapter! **

**Coming soon to a computer screen in front of you: More of Alice's devious thoughts!**

**Review!**


	13. Check

**Thank you to:_ Addie W., Craziness-n-love, Asquared91, GoodyGoody23, FallenAngel5439, _and _i love twilight and newmoon, _for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: If only I could own Twilight… **

**---**

**Four Months-Alice Part Two**

_Check. _

Taxi clip, check.

Blaming clip, check.

Scalpel clip, check.

Esme's suicide clip, check.

Forest clip, check.

Forgiveness clip, check.

Edward leaving clip, check.

Edward's heart breaking clip, check.

Bella's heart breaking clip, check.

Voices inside of Bella's head clip, check.

Bella daydreaming about being a vampire clip, check.

Bella running through the forest clip, check.

Bella jumping off a cliff clip, check.

Bella and Edward in each other's arms clip, check.

Bella and Edward running clip, check.

I was more than halfway done. Probably about two-thirds by now.

What now?

I needed a clip of Edward in South America.

I needed another clip of the two of them holding each other.

I needed one of Edward showing Bella the meadow.

I needed one of Edward showing Bella the library of records.

I needed one of the two of them in the forest.

I needed one of the vote on Bella's humanity.

Time to start filming!

Well, I might just give them a couple of weeks rest…

---

**Yeah, I know, short. But my Alice chapters will typically be shorter because it's really her thoughts and not much action, the next chapter will be Edward's thoughts on what all is going on. **

**Review!**


	14. Our Minds are Filled With Protests

**Sadly, this chapter is no longer than the last one, but, you have a quick update!**

**Celebrating my 100th review! Woo-hoo!**

**Thank you to:_ Kute Anime Kitty, RainxxChimes, Dark-Wiccan-Goddess, FallenAngel5439, GoodyGoody23, SeaBloo, Thundereye, _and _I want an Edward Cullan _for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight and New Moon, that would mean I was Stephenie Meyer, and if I was Stephenie Meyer, then I wouldn't have time to write fanfiction because I am too busy working on Eclipse. So there. **

**---**

**Three Months-Edward**

_Our Minds are Filled with Protests_

I was so sick and tired of that camera!

Well, mainly, I was sick and tired of what Alice was putting me through. A lot of things that she wanted me to film involved things that had to do with me leaving Bella a few years ago.

I swear she filmed every part that she could short of going to Volterra.

Two weeks after the day Alice and Bella were gone all day, Alice dragged me down to South America to film Rosalie's near fatal phone call.

I won't go into the details.

Then, when we got back, she insisted on recording me and Bella just sitting on my couch. I threw her out of my room.

Thankfully, after that, it was peaceful for a couple of days. No Alice, no dreaded camera.

But then, Alice dragged Bella and I out to reenact me showing her the meadow for the first time.

Well, rather, Bella and I were going to our meadow and Alice tagged along.

Then, recorded me showing Bella how I reorganized the library of records on the third floor. Don't ask me why, and don't ask Alice either, she won't answer.

Then, Emmett and I went out for a quick overnight hunt. We came back the next afternoon and Bella and Rosalie were there to greet us.

Sadly, Alice came out with her camera shortly after.

"Come on you guys. Edward and Emmett, go clean up. I want to film something. It involves all of you guys."

We all groaned, but went inside.

Emmett and I stalled as long as we could, but we could only prolong the inevitable for an hour.

Alice had us sitting at the dining room table. She was setting up the camera. As soon as she was done, she took her seat.

"Reenact the night we voted on the issue of Bella's humanity." She said.

None of us protested out loud, but our minds were filled with protests.

Bella began to speak.

We went through the whole thing, exactly like it went that night. I even went as far as to duplicate the sound effects of me tearing up the TV last time.

"End scene!" Alice shouted when we were done.

Within five seconds, we had all bolted to our respective rooms.

Alice pinned a sign on her door. It read: "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS". None of us even bothered to do so.

---

**Review!**


	15. There's No Going Back Now

**In celebration of the New Year, I am giving you the next chapter early! Yes, I know it's short, (more of a drabble than an actual chapter) but it's a fast update so I guess it balances out. **

**Thank you to:_ Christina, 1stepbehind29, Asquared91, GoodyGoody23, _and _Jasmine444_for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: Me own Twilight? You're kidding right?**

**---**

**Three Months-Alice**

_There's No Going Back Now_

I have had to resort to very creative ways of filming.

I dragged Edward down to South America and did the filming I needed to get done there.

But after that, I've just had to catch people at just the right moments. It has gotten me kicked out of many a room.

And I have had to tag along on several accounts. Thank goodness Edward decided to remodel the Library of Records.

The vote one wasn't too hard to get, they all followed along pretty nicely and were very believable. Edward couldn't have done any better!

But, I'm still not done, I still need so much more!

Gah! Alice what have you gotten yourself into this time? You brought this upon yourself.

And there's no going back now.

---

**Well, Happy New Year Guys! **

**Review!**


	16. I don't even Care Anymore

**Yeah, it's pretty much the chapter I posted yesterday except this one is in Bella's POV. **

**Thank you to:_ Craziness-n-love, FallenAngel5439, RandomxxFaith, Delirium24, I want an Edward Cullan, GoodyGoody23, 1stepbehind29, _and _Delirium24 _reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. Or. New Moon. **

**---**

**Three Months-Bella**

_I don't even Care Anymore_

A month later, I had given up on trying to figure out what was going on.

Yesterday, Alice taped Edward and me browsing through the third floor library of records. Well, Edward was actually showing me how he reorganized it, but still.

Don't ask me why Alice filmed that. Edward didn't even know why.

Last week, Alice taped Edward taking me to the meadow. He was just taking me there because he felt like it, but Alice just _had _to tag along and film it. I didn't even bother trying to ask Alice.

Though, the two days prior to that had been rather peaceful. Alice didn't come out of her room once. She was searching for something and obviously couldn't find it. I was hoping she lost the camera, but if she did, she found it.

A few days before that, Edward had thrown her out of our room because she was taping us. We were only sitting on his couch, me on his lap, but still.

We had wanted our private time mainly because she just got back with him from a week-long excursion to who knows where to film who knows what.

Currently, the two of us, Edward and I, were out in the forest. I was hugging him, because he had just got back from hunting with Emmett and Rosalie and I had gone out to meet our respective husbands. I was hoping Alice wouldn't follow with her cursed camera.

Sadly, she did.

"Come on you guys. Edward and Emmett, go clean up. I want to film something. It involves all of you guys."

We all groaned but went along with it.

An hour later, (Emmett and Edward had stalled a _great _deal.) we were sitting at the dining room table. Alice was setting up the camera. She took her seat.

"Reenact the night we voted on the issue of Bella's humanity." She said to us all.

None of us even bothered to protest.

I remembered that night perfectly. It was one of the human memories burned to my mind.

I began to speak.

We went through the whole thing, exactly like it went that night. None of us had forgotten it.

"End scene!" Alice said when we were done.

Within five seconds, all of us had bolted before Alice could drag anyone else into her filming scheme for a few hours.

Not that she would. She was in her room with a sign that said "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS" pinned to it.

---

**On the bright side, it's longer… **

**Happy New Year's you guys!!!**

**Review!**


	17. Awaiting the next Filming

**You are reading the longest fanfiction I have ever written. This is the seventeenth chapter! (My longest one before this was sixteen chapters) Though, it has no where near the amount of words that _You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella,_ I am still happy because it has the most chapters. **

**Thank you to:_ SeaBloo, reginah72, Moonlight313, GoodyGoody23, Delirium24, FallenAngel5439, 1stepbehind29, _and_ lizziemcclure _for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There, plain and simple. **

**---**

**Two Months-Edward**

_Awaiting the next Filming_

Shortly after that night, Alice dragged Emmett and Rosalie out to the mountains to film their first meeting. Emmett seemed rather exited, Rosalie was going along with it in a bored tone.

About a week later, she and Jasper went out into the forest to film the two of them spending time with each other.

A week after that, she followed Carlisle to the hospital with Esme in tow to film the two of them.

Last week, she filmed Bella and I in the creek in the backyard.

Over the past few days, Alice had been frantically searching for tapes of Bella's and my wedding, Bella's change, Bella's first hunt, random shopping tapes, and the tape of Bella selling her truck. All of which she had already taped, but just had to find.

But the silence in the house was just too good to last.

I heard her next door, "Bella, I need you!" I heard Bella come out, but the next thing I knew, Alice was banging on the door of our second room, the one I was in.

"Come out Edward! I know you're in there!" she yelled.

"Coming," I yelled back. The sooner I get this over with the better. I heard Bella laugh. What was so funny?

As soon as I came out, Alice was banging on the door to Jasper's office, telling him to come out. Jasper came quietly, patiently waiting for Alice to tell him why he was needed. He was the only one handling the filming ness without too much complaining.

Then, she was at the door of Rosalie's and Emmett's room. They came out after a while of banging, they started off ignoring her, then just resorting to other means of tuning her out until it got to be unbearable. Emmett came out first, Rosalie followed a bit afterward, thinking something along the lines of _my hair looks like crap! _Of course it didn't, but that's just typical Rosalie.

After that, she was at the door to Carlisle's office, but it didn't take long for her to realize that he wasn't there. He was, in fact, next door with Esme. Alice was there quite quickly, telling them that they were needed too.

As soon as we were all out, Alice dragged us all to the backyard and set up the camera. Then she placed us all.

I really didn't pay much to the placement. I did know that Rosalie was on Emmett's shoulders, because she kept squealing at him not to drop her. As if he would.

As soon as Alice placed Bella in my arms, I really didn't care about much else. The camera flashed and we were done.

We all went up to our respective rooms and awaited Alice's next filming.

---

**Review!**


	18. We Don't Even Bother Asking Anymore

**Thank you to:_ NellieGURL, I want an Edward Cullan, xxBellaCullenxx, FallenAngel5439, lizziemcclure, silly, GoodyGoody23, 1stepbehind29, RandomxxFaith, _and _cnohero _for reviewing!**

**If I miss any of your names I am really sorry, but the alerts are down again, so I can't always catch all of them. **

**Um…I really have no more to say, so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: How dare you think that I own Twilight! **

**---**

**Two Months-Bella**

_We Don't Even Bother Asking Anymore_

Yet another month later, I still had no idea what was going on and really had no more intention of ever finding out.

We hadn't seen Alice for the past couple of days. Supposedly she was looking for clips that she had taken. I heard murmurings of "wedding", "change", "first hunt", "shopping", and "truck". I didn't even try to figure out what they were for, even though I knew they all had to do with me. _What was going on?_

Last week, she had Edward and me out in the backyard swimming in the creek.

The week before, she had Carlisle and Esme in the hospital.

The week before, she and Jasper went out in the forest.

The week before, she had Emmett and Rosalie out in the mountains.

All for her filming purposes.

Speaking of Alice, she was banging on my door. "Bella, I need you!" She didn't even have to say it was for filming. I knew it was.

I came out of my room to see Alice banging on the next door in the hallway. It was the room that all of Edward's music was in. The two of us shared that room and the room I was just in. The other room had better acoustics.

"Come on out Edward! I know you're in there!" Alice yelled.

I heard a muffled "coming!" and stifled a laugh. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was needed.

Once Edward was out, Alice was banging on the door to Jasper's office, shouting for him to get out. Then she was at Rosalie and Emmett's door, then the door to Carlisle's office, then the door to Carlisle's and Esme's bedroom once she realized that Carlisle wasn't in his office.

None of us were anywhere that day. It was too sunny. Alice dragged us out to the backyard where she began to set up the camera. Once she was done, she began to place everyone.

She placed Carlisle and Esme in the middle. Right behind them, she placed Emmett with Rosalie perched precariously on his shoulders. To their right, she placed Jasper. To their left, she placed Edward and I, making sure I was in his arms. Once she was done, she went and stood by Jasper, who pulled her into his arms.

The camera flashed, she was just taking a photo. Don't ask me how she timed it just right, but then again, she _was _Alice.

None of us even bothered asking.

---

**Up next! Alice and yet more devious thoughts!**

**Review!**


	19. Putting the Dang Thing Together

**Yes, I know it's short, but school has started again, so it's either shorter chapters or slower updates. **

**Thank you to:_ Delirum24, reginah72, Dare to Love, GoodyGoody23, xxBellaCullenxx, Falln4DarkAngel, _and _FallenAngel5439 _for reviewing!**

**On a side note, a couple of you have wondered why Edward doesn't seem to know what's going on. He knows the basics of what is going on, but not the fine details, he really doesn't care about them because later (as you will find out) he'll come up with another gift for Bella, plus the video was all Alice's idea anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Ieht don'teth owneth Twilighteth andeth Neweth Mooneth. **

**---**

**Two Months-Alice**

_Putting the dang thing Together_

I officially had all the clips I needed.

I had one of Edward and Bella in the creek.

I had one of Rosalie and Emmett in the mountains.

I had one of Jasper and I in the forest.

I had one of Carlisle and Esme in the hospital.

Then, I found all the clips I was looking for and more.

I even found one of me taking Bella shopping. I didn't even know I had that one.

I just _had_ to use it!

And, to top it all off, I have a still picture of the eight of us.

Pure perfection.

Alice, you have done it again!

Now, to put the whole dang thing together.

---

**Review!**


	20. Visions

**Thank you to:_ Asquared91, Delirium24, Hopeless4U, NellieGURL, FallenAngel5439, xxBellaCullenxx, _and _GoodyGoody23 _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Twilight y New Moon. **

**Enjoy!**

**---**

**One Month-Alice**

_Visions_

Putting the dang thing together was not so fun.

I was in my room for several weeks making the thing perfect.

Jasper had to coax me out to hunt.

I don't ever think he's had to do that. Ever.

Thankfully, the constant visions of people destroying my camera had stopped.

Those had gotten very distracting.

Of course, now the visions were constantly of what Edward was going to get Bella for their anniversary.

The thing changed daily.

No, hourly.

But right now, more like minutely.

I asked Edward if he wanted to see the video, but he declined my offer.

I'm not sure why.

Ooh! This is a different vision…

…

Wait for it…

Knock, knock, knock.

I liked the way she knocked, it was so much quieter than Edward's banging.

I peaked out through the doorway, just to make sure it was really Bella.

It was.

"What'cha want?" I asked.

"What am I going to get Edward for our anniversary?"

"What is it with you two? Edward's already asked what he should get you…" _and it's almost done, even though he's getting you something else anyway. _ "…you should make him something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe of a CD of you singing your favorite songs."

She would never do it in a million years, but if I did catch her off-guard and she agreed to it, it would be rather fun.

She gave me a skeptic look.

Oh, well. Nice try.

"Maybe not, hmm…what if you gave him a scrapbook of pictures you've taken with him?"

She was contemplating that. And I knew just the photos that I could give her, since she had hardly anything recent.

"Let me go see what I have." I offered and went and grabbed as many as I could.

It turned out to be a whole stack. I also grabbed a scrapbook for her benefit.

"You can work in Jasper's office, my room's a bit cluttered."

"Where did you get the scrapbook?" she asked.

"Oh, I figured we might need it someday." Was my only reply.

She worked for several days straight.

She offered to let me see it, but I refused.

If I did look, Edward just might see it. 

---

**We are nearing the end! Only a few more chapters left! Soon, you'll be able to see the end result! **

**Review!**


	21. GoingHunting

**Thank you to:_ NellieGURL, FallenAngel5439, Asquared91, _and _beautifulinblck _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townTwilight. I-don't-own-New-Moon. **

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters, especially Emmett. **

**---**

**One Month-Edward**

_Going-Hunting_

The next filming never came. Alice didn't come out of her room for the next couple of weeks. She was editing the video. Jasper had to coax her out to hunt. It was really quiet in the house.

Though, none of us missed the camera. Rosalie had been tempted to burn it several times and Emmett wanted to crush it sometimes. I know this for two reasons, I had heard them plotting myself and Alice had even become worried on a couple of accounts when she saw visions of these acts taking place.

"Edward!" I cringed at the name. The last time that name had been called with such ferocity, Alice had dragged me out to film.

Except, Alice wasn't the one who called me. Emmett was the one who was.

I went over to the door and peered out at Emmett's beaming face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"JasperandIaregoinghuntingandJasperwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomeaswell." Emmett said in a rush.

Even the thoughts behind it were rushed.

_MeandJasperaregoinghuntingandJasperthoughtitonlyfairifweinviteyoualso._

I got the gist, but for the fun of it, I asked Emmett to repeat himself.

"Jasper and I are going hunting andJasperwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomeaswell." The last bit was rushed.

Even though, I knew exactly what was being said, but I asked Emmett to repeat himself again.

"Jas-per-and-I-are-go-ing-hun-ting-and-Jas-per-was-won-der-ing-if-you-want-ed-to-come-as-well." Emmett said as slow as he could muster.

Then he saw the grin on my face and growled. "Hey! That's not funny!"

I couldn't resist laughing.

"I'll come." I said.

---

**Only three chapters to go!**

**Review!**


	22. What to get Him?

**Thank you to:_ I want an Edward Cullan, Asquared91, FallenAngel5439, Addie W. NellieGURL, xxBellaCullenxx,_ and_ Dare to Love _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You would think that you would know by now that I don't own Twilight. **

**---**

**One Month-Bella**

_What to get Him?_

Alice hadn't filmed since that last photo. She stayed cooped up in her room and barely came out to even hunt. It was quiet in the house without her bouncing around it.

Yet, I can say truthfully that none of us missed the camera.

I was sitting on the windowsill of my room, enjoying the peace and quiet when a thought occurred to me. It was one month until Edward's and mine anniversary. What the heck was I going to get him?

I shot across the hall to Alice's room.

I knocked lightly on the door.

Alice peaked through the doorway, when she saw it was me she came out and shut the door behind her.

"What'cha want?" she asked cheerfully.

"What am I going to get Edward for our anniversary?"

"What is it with you two? Edward's already asked what he should get you…" I didn't bother asking what she had told him, or didn't tell him, I would find out soon enough. "…you should make him something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe of a CD of you singing your favorite songs."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Maybe not, hmm…what if you gave him a scrapbook of pictures you've taken with him?"

That had possibilities. But I only had some from a couple of years ago, nothing recent.

Alice seemed to read my mind.

"Let me go see what I have."

A couple of minutes later, she came out with a stack of photos.

"You can work in Jasper's office, my room's a bit cluttered." She handed me the stack of photos and a brand new scrapbook to go along with.

"Where did you get the scrapbook?" I asked.

"Oh, I figured we might need it someday."

I went into Jasper's office and began to work.

I worked on it for a few days straight. It really didn't matter, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all out hunting somewhere and wouldn't be back for another week.

But when they did get back, the scrapbook was done and well-hidden.

Alice refused to look at it when I finished just so Edward wouldn't see it before necessary.

"I can't show him what I don't know." She has said.

---

**Up next: You get to see what Edward thinks of the video!**

**Review!**


	23. It's Finally Here

**Thank you to:_ FallenAngel5439, Slasherbynight6, Delirium24, xxBellaCullenxx, _and _LadyPendragon _for reviewing!**

**Yay! I have more reviews on this story than any other of my stories! Squee! (does happy dance) Okay, I'm done now…I think….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things. Twilight is one of those things. **

**---**

**Anniversary-Edward**

_It's finally Here_

I had to give Bella something. In the end, I took her to our meadow. The video was placed on the top shelf of the bookshelf, just out of Bella's eyesight. I would show it to her, but later.

It was rainy, but we spent the day in each other's arms and that's all that mattered.

Finally, we came home and cleaned off. As soon as we were, Bella dashed off to the closet and came back with a scrapbook. I took it.

I spent what seemed like forever on each page.

Bella had taken her time on each one, that was obvious. There were pictures of everything revolving around me and Bella.

Finally, I turned the last page.

"I take it Alice gave you some of these pictures."

She nodded.

I laughed, it was so obvious. I started to ask when she had done it, but then Emmett interrupted me.

"Have you shown it to her yet? I wanna know her reaction to the video, since we spent the better part of the last six months filming it."

"Emmett! You idiot! He hasn't shown it to her yet." Alice's shriek pierced the house.

"Oops!" Emmett whispered.

"Oops is right." I muttered. _Way to go Emmett you ruined it. I was going to show that to her later! _ I screamed in my head, not that he could hear.

_Emmett! You IDIOT!!! When I tell you that he hasn't shown it to her yet, don't say anything about it, he is gonna be so mad at you, I can see it already. _This was Alice, and obviously she was seeing my rapidly changing ways of taking revenge.

_I'M SORRY EDWARD I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T KILL ME!!!_

He just might get lucky.

"Video?" Bella asked.

I sighed and pulled it down from its hiding spot.

"This is my anniversary gift to you." I said, placing it in the DVD player.

We both laid down on the bed and began to watch.

Alice had asked me to pre-watch it, but I didn't want to, I wanted to view it as Bella did.

So, basically, I hadn't seen it either.

Alice had put it to music. The song "Life After Death and Taxes" by Relient K was blaring out of the TV speakers. The movie was labeled "Clips of Bella's Life and Beyond". Quite a nice name on Alice's part.

The credits came up: Filmed by Alice (mostly). Idea by Alice. Inspired by Bella. Yet it's Edward's anniversary gift.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, but continued watching it.

I paid attention to the movie attentively. Boy, that sentence was redundant.

I laughed throughout most of it, probably because I knew the stories behind them.

Bella was a better actress than I gave her credit for.

_Hey taxi, send me straight to the heart of it_

That taxi had horrible breaks.

_The nucleus of politics was somebody, somebody started it_

I get the reason why Alice taped that now, I still just have no idea what it has to do with Bella. She must have had this song in mind all along.

_Cause they taxed me with a scalpel piece by piece, they cut me deep and let me dry until there was nothing left to bleed_

I couldn't help laughing at this picture. It was just so crazy.

_And this is how I choose to live, as if I'm jumping off a cliff, knowing that you'll save me, knowing that you'll save me_

That fits rather nicely.

_And after all the stupid things I did, there's nothing left that you'd forgive, because you already forgave me, yeah you already forgave me_

I tensed as these pictures flashed across the screen. I couldn't help it.

_Keep driving, leave this deceit miles behind me, so far back I'd have to wrap my mind in just remind me  
_

I looked away from the screen. I couldn't relive those moments, again.

_I can't try this to pick myself up and then move on, think about the life I'll have when this fragile one is gone_

I had left my Bella, and she rescued me from both of our hells. It's just a video Edward, it's all in your past now. 

I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

_And this is how I choose to live, as if I'm jumping off a cliff, knowing that you'll save me, knowing that you'll save me_

So _that's _what they were filming!

_And after all the stupid things I did, there's nothing left that you'd forgive, because you already forgave me, yeah you already forgave me._

I had mixed reactions to these clips on the tape. It went from disgust, to grim humor, to pure joy, to pure ecstasy.

I knew Alice must have needed those clips for something.

_Never forget, there's life after death and taxes, forgiveness come, and all of the rest is what passes away_

Again with the mixed emotions. Happiness to humor to grim humor.

_Death and decay can't touch us now_

I _had _to laugh at this one.

_Every breath that I inhale is followed by exhaling traps the one who never failed I know you'll never failed me_

Alice and her filming.

_Never forget_

Funny.

_There's life after death and taxes_

Remind me why Alice filmed this?

_Forgiveness come (forgiveness come)_

I couldn't resist it anymore. Her scent next to me was too much. I began kissing her neck, not caring about the movie anymore.

I looked up during the last line of the song to see that one last photo that Alice took, the photo that was currently above our heads on the wall. I smiled.

---

**Up next: the last and final chapter! Bella's POV of the video, you really get to read what's in the video! **

**Review!**


	24. Finally, It's Over, But Worth It

**Thank you to:_ Delirium24, 1stepbehind29, Asquared91, My-Only-Love, FallenAngel5439, Twilight Fay, lizziemcclure, _and _GoodyGoody23, _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to put one of these? Just read one of the first twenty-three chapters. **

**---**

**Anniversary-Bella**

_Finally, It's Over, and Worth It_

The day was here.

Edward had taken me to the meadow, our meadow for something special. We spent the whole day out there in the rain, but neither of us cared.

When we came home, we cleaned off and went to our room.

I couldn't wait to give him the scrapbook. I dashed off to the closet and pulled it out of the box that held all of my shoes. I knew he would never look there.

I held it out to him and he took it.

He spent minutes on each page, admiring every picture.

When he was done, he said, "I take it Alice gave you some of these pictures."

I nodded.

He laughed and started to say something when we were interrupted.

Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door. "Have you shown it to her yet? I wanna know her reaction to the video, since we spent the better part of the last six months filming it."

"Emmett! You idiot! He hasn't shown it to her yet." Alice's voice pierced the night.

"Oops!" Emmett half-whispered.

"Oops is right." Edward muttered.

"Video?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled something down from the top shelf of the bookcase, just out of my line of sight.

"This is my anniversary gift to you." He said as he put it into the DVD player.

The two of us laid down on the bed and we began to watch.

The musical intro began and I tried to recognize the song. The screen was black but then bold, white letters appeared showing the words "Clips of Bella's Life and Beyond".

The credits came up. Filmed by Alice (mostly). Idea by Alice. Inspired by Bella. Yet it's Edward's anniversary gift.

I shot a look at Edward and rolled my eyes before returning to look at the screen again.

_Hey taxi, send me straight to the heart of it_

_  
_I recognized the song now, it was "Life After Death and Taxes" by Relient K.

I looked at the screen, shocked, there I was in a taxi throwing money in the front seat.

I knew there was a reason for the sudden testing of my acting. I had no idea it would have anything to do with a home-video.

_The nucleus of politics was somebody_

The screen was now showing Edward pointing at Alice, who was pointing at Jasper, who was pointing at Emmett, who was pointing at Rosalie, who was pointing at Edward.

_  
Somebody started it_

Very intriguing. But what did this have to do with me?

_  
Cause they taxed me with a scalpel piece by piece_

This picture was rather interesting. All the Cullen's were holding scalpels and were appearing to stab each other with them. I couldn't help but laugh.

_  
they cut me deep and let me dry until there was nothing left to bleed_

They all looked at the camera and smiled and waved. Topaz eyes shining, white teeth glimmering. 

And this is how I choose to live

The camera was now showing mountainous scenery with Esme teetering off the edge, eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Where had I seen this before?

_  
As if I'm jumping off a cliff_

And she jumped. It was a recreation of her suicide attempt. _  
_

_knowing that you'll save me _

Now she was in Carlisle's arms, crimson eyes glinting. It was an obvious use of contacts.

_knowing that you'll save me _

The two of them embraced.

_  
and after all the stupid things I did_

Now it was showing Jasper running through the forest, obviously distressed about something.

_  
there's nothing left that you'd forgive _

Alice was running after him, trying to catch up.

_  
because you already forgave me _

She caught up with him and said something. I caught, "It's not your fault, there was too much blood. Bella doesn't blame you, you know."

An incident clicked. My eighteenth birthday. I shuddered at the memory. That was the beginning of the most terrible time of my life.

_  
yeah you already forgave me_

Now it was showing me hugging Jasper. He obviously looked surprised by that. I tried to remember the occasion. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what color they were. That would have been my biggest clue. They were now gold, having been two years since my change.

Alice came up and hugged me as well. It was a bone crushing hug, but I didn't phase. It must have been after my change then. 

Keep driving

Now it showed Edward driving away in his Volvo. He looked distressed about something.

_  
leave this deceit miles behind me_

It was night, and for some reason, I think I knew what night it was. Edward would have been in tears could he cry. I would cry myself, if I could. It was the night he left me.

_  
so far back I'd have to wrap my mind in _

Edward pulled over and began to bang his head on the windshield. I was surprised he didn't break it. Was this how he felt after he left?

_  
just remind me _

He reached into his pocket to look at his cell-phone which was obviously ringing. He looked at the caller ID and set the phone down, refusing to answer it.

_  
I can't try this to pick myself up _

It was me in the forest the night he left me. Well, it was supposed to be, I remember filming it, but it fit now. I couldn't get up, I was frozen there in shock.

_  
and then move on _

It was me in Port Angeles, trying to comprehend something…like I was when I heard Edward's voice in my head.

_  
think about the life I'll have _

Now it was me sitting at my desk, staring absentmindedly out the window, deep in thought.

_  
when this fragile one is gone._

I was running through the forest, laughing. When did they film this? I don't remember doing that with them filming. Darn Alice and her camera.

_  
And this is how I choose to live _

Now it was me teetering off the edge of a cliff. I was about to jump into the ocean. My cliff-diving recreation that we did without the Quileutes finding out. How we managed it, I'll never know.

_  
As if I'm jumping off a cliff_

I jumped. It is a freaky feeling, seeing yourself jump off a cliff. Yet, you know you survive because your watching it right now.

_  
knowing that you'll save me _

Now it was me in Edward's arms in front of their house.

_knowing that you'll save me _

We were running, me on Edward's back, screaming in thrill of it. That was nothing compared to the motorcycles.

_  
and after all the stupid things I did_

Edward was sitting in a dark, deserted attic obviously contemplating destroying the cell phone that lay in his hands. When was this?

_  
there's nothing left that you'd forgive _

Now he was just holding me. I don't remember the occasion, but I really didn't care at this point.

_  
because you already forgave me _

Now it was the picture of our wedding day, exactly one year ago.

_  
yeah you already forgave me_

I will kill Alice for taping the kiss.

_  
Never forget_

Edward was showing me the meadow.

_  
there's life after death and taxes_

Edward was showing me the library of records that took up their entire third floor.

_  
Forgiveness come _

We were in the forest, and I was hugging Edward very tightly.

_  
and all of the rest _

I was standing up explaining something to the Cullen's. They were all listening intently. It was the night that they voted on should I stay human or become a vampire.

_  
is what passes away_

I was lying on Edward's couch. My eyes were closed, my breath hitched in my lungs. It was shortly before he changed me. I will kill Alice for taping this as well.

_  
Death and decay can't touch us now_

I opened my eyes, they were crimson red.

Then I moved and tried to tackle Emmett who had laughed at me. The camera was shaking, Alice was laughing as well. I saw Edward holding his sides with shaking laughter before the scene changed. 

Every breath that I inhale is followed by exhaling traps the one who never failed

_I know you'll never failed me _

I was in the forest, breathing in and out, trying to catch the scent of my prey. It was my first hunt. Another clip to kill Alice for.

_  
Never forget _

I was shopping with Alice. And trying desperately to run away.

_  
there's life after death and taxes_

I was selling my truck, I didn't need it anymore.

_  
Forgiveness come (forgiveness come)_

Edward was kissing my neck. Not in the movie this time either. It was very distracting.

I couldn't concentrate and missed a good minute of the movie.

I remember catching a couple of clips with Rosalie and Emmett and one of Alice and Jasper, there were possibly a couple of Carlisle and Esme as well. I definitely remember seeing one of Edward and me, but it really didn't matter.

_  
Death and decay can't touch us now_

I looked up to see a family portrait taken a few months ago. Eight pairs of golden eyes stared back at me. All the faces were smiling, even Rosalie's. Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle, hands clasped in each other's. Right behind them stood Emmett with Rosalie perched precariously on his shoulders. To their right, stood Jasper with his arms around Alice. To their left, stood Edward with me in his arms.

I liked that photo. I had it framed in our room, actually, it was right above my head on the wall. I smiled, I had eternity to live like this.

---

**-sniff- It is officially over. I hope you all liked it! I thank you all for reviewing and keeping me updating. **

'**Till next time!**

**Bye!**

**Oh, and for the last time, Review!**


	25. Thanks

I would like to thank:

flippin sweet Twilight lover

Asquared91

lizziemcclure

FallenAngel5439

Addie W.

pinkfroggy

ILuvEdwardCullen

foreverinlove17

rin09

Slasherbynight6

SeaBloo

GoodyGoody23

Edward13

emotional-dreamer

1stepbehind29

JaDe-ViPeR08

NeoGirl1704

RainxxChimes

xxBellaCullenxx

PhantomMagik

NotMixedEqually

Dark-Wiccan-Goddess

Twilight Fay

Warui-Usagi

Kute Anime Kitty

elvesputmysocksinablender

Craziness-n-love

I want an Edward Cullan

Black Heart Red Death

christina

Jasmine444

RandomxxFaith

Delirium24

reginah72

Moonlight313

NellieGURL

silly

cnohero

Dare to Love

Falln4DarkAngel

Hopeless4U

beautifulinblck

Lady Pendragon

My-Only-Love

katie eat world

xxPiratesxx

vamp lover09

Anonomous Person

Marie Grace

Past The Point of Sanity

JustMeSilly

x-Panicalysis-x

All for reviewing.

I would also like to thank:

And.what

Animal Princess

Falln4DarkAngel

GoodyGoody23

I want an Edward Cullan

JaDe-ViPeR08

JustMeSilly

Moonlight313

You.made.me.faint

Ysulyi

emotional-dreamer

flippin sweet Twilight lover

pinkfroggy

twilightobsession

vamp lover09

x-Panicalysis-x

xxBellaCullenxx

xxPiratesxx

All for loving my story so much to put it on your favorites list.

_Home Videos _would have to be one of my favorites that I wrote. It was fun to write, and fun to see your input and how you took it.

I am proud to say that _Home Videos _has more chapters, hits, and people adding it to their alerts list than any of my other stories to date.

:) magik


End file.
